Infedelity Amends
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Sequel to Empty Promises. He went on a search for two years, searching for her. Only to find her under his nose. Now what will he do to prove his love he lost from her. Anything, even cook...something he least likes. Rated M for sexual scenes


Infedilities Amend

**"You and no other are given responsibilities for your own actions."**

_**-Hanako Lee**_

It had been two long years...

..years of loneliness.

...desire.

grief..

...regret.

...and **sorrow**.

All the memories with her were always replaying in his head. Long hard worshiping memories that lay nonetheless above his heart. Had he have the chance to change the past, he would. It was all too late. It didn't take him long to find her, no it didn't. She was right under his nose, to be exact.

She lived in a nearby city. He didn't know the name of it, but it was very close to their old home. He wondered if she decided to stay there because she wanted to be close, or she didn't know where to go. He didn't take no hesitation before going up to her and asking for her forgiveness. But, he was a bit too late. It had been a year before he found her...and she was already seeing other people.

He didn't blame her though. It was his fault. He was at blame and he blamed no other. At first he traveled all over Japan, searching far and wide...just for the beloved of his life. He had almost given up, when he decided to search the little town near their old home. As he reached over to the town, he had heard rumors of a woman that looked so young, and had given birth to a child. When he heard about this, he was curious...but knew there were many young woman giving early births. Suddenly when he was to leave, he heard a town folk speak of her name.

_"That dear Kagome Taishou, she is such a beauty. She is lucky she is dating the mayor's son. Oh, how I wish to her."_

To no hesitation, he had asked where she lived and found her house. In the beginning, he was afraid of knocking on the door. Afraid that she would reject him and tell him to leave. At first, Kagome wasn't convinced on why he was there, but she felt bad for the poor guy as he stood outside her door waiting. So she let him in. They chatted for what seemed like hours. It was the most happiest moment of his life, being able to just be near her for one split second. Then all of a sudden, a young man knocked on the door. Kagome had opened it with haste and jumped into the man's arms.

His heart shattered, and he sat there completely dumbfounded. Kagome introduced him to her _guyfriend_. His name was Miroku Houshii. She had told him that he had been there for her...she decided to live with him. This made his broken pieces of his heart shattered even more than it possibly is.

There were so many questions that he had asked her and in the end, he ended up asking her to come back. She was hesitant before answering with a no, she told him that it would ruin everything if she was to go back. Then in a split second, he heard a young boy cry out "MOMMY!" and he turned to find the child look exactly like him with abit of her genetics. Purple lavender eyes like his, his style of hair, but shorter. Everything, except for that smile. It was her smile.

Kagome gave him no hesitation before hugging the young boy, which InuYasha knew was his. The boy looked at him for a minute and smiled. He went and hugged InuYasha, startling him. Kagome smiled sadly. She told InuYasha that the boy knew who he was, and what InuYasha's role was.

She couldn't have the heart to keep the son from his own child. InuYasha sadly smiled at the thought of this. No matter the hurt, she still let the boy knew his own father. He was grateful for that. When InuYasha saw Kagome again, he saw the difference. The hair was cut in layers but still left under her breast. Still ravened color as before, but her aura. It was surrounded by frustration, sorrow, and a tint of betrayal. No doubt she still thought of him.

Before breaking it to her _guy_friend, Kagome told InuYasha that things aren't the same. She didn't know if she could trust him. It took him a full year to convinced her. That year, he would either come to _her_ and Miroku's house and keep begging her to come back. Or he would recommend making dinner and cleaning up the house, just to make her return. Miroku would never be around as he came to visit Kagome constantly and wondered why. But ignored it as he cleaned and cooked. She knew he hated cooking. And she was shocked when he had told her he had learned to cook on his own when she was gone.

She would sadly watch as he insisted on doing the best he can to make her return, so she gave him the chance...to spend quality time with Daisuke Taishou...his name. It was the name that InuYasha had told her when they were still dating. Kagome had said she wanted them to spend time together, for Daisuke to get to know his father better. InuYasha instantly agreed.

She told her_ guyfriend _that her husband from the past was to be around for a while. Her _guy_friend didn't seem to mind, he was more of a care-free, laid back guy. Something InuYasha lost. They were together so much, InuYasha had no choice to think that Kagome had lost her feelings for him.

For couple of months, Kagome, Daisuke, and InuYasha would spend time together. Even Miroku tagged along sometimes. Daisuke called Miroku his uncle, which Miroku didn't really mind. When InuYasha looked at Kagome, she didn't seem to be found of Miroku. They would talk to eachother constantly, but they never did show any action of love. How can it be that they are _dating_? He asked himself occasionally.

InuYasha had tried working so hard for Kagome to be convinced that he was different. Not the infedility man with no amends, but the man she had known through out her entire life. He would do anything to make her come back. Walk to the ends of the earth if he must...but this was something he himself wouldn't take the courage to say it to her face-to-face. He knew he couldn't do nothing, now that she was in Miroku's grasp.

That was couple of months ago, and now here InuYasha was, in the park. Kagome was over at the swings, patting the dust of sand of their child. He had tried to be a dare-devil and jumped off the swings in a aerodynamic atmosphere and landed in a big pile of sand. InuYasha smirked, he had InuYasha's personality. Over coming whatever obstacle that was ahead of him.

Kagome walked over to him as Daisuke went back to sliding. She slowly hesitantly took each step. InuYasha thought about how Miroku had such a beautiful woman in his life. The woman InuYasha lost.

"Hey..." Kagome spoke, breaking the man from his trance of thoughts. He looked up to be face to face with the beauty. He didn't know whether to be glad that she had let him be at least near her, or guilty that she was still here even after what he has done to her. "What's bothering you?"

InuYasha shook his head and looked up at the sky. His days were getting brighter but with more pathetic clouds hovering over the sun. The sensation of worriness was overwhelmed from Kagome. He turned to find her looking at him with sadness and hurt.

"Kagome...You alright?" InuYasha broke the silence. Her eyes went back to being a bold, care-free mother. She nodded.

"InuYasha...?" Kagome asked him. He nodded in return for her to continue."Why did you come to look for me?" InuYasha smiled sadly about how ironic things suddenly turn out. He thought about how when he was cheating on her his life would of been perfect if he didn't have Kagome in his life. Now he's dying with out her in his arms.

"Kagome, I guess you can say that...I felt alone, isolated, and dejected from what was takened of me. I felt like the day you left, was the day I lost apart of myself." InuYasha declared, staring at Kagome in the eyes.

Kagome sat there, eye's widen, jaws slightly open. She didn't know what to say. Or how to feel, whether to be glad he had confessed something so dramatic, or to be scared that he was here trying to get her to come back. To confess the truth, Kagome did really miss InuYasha dearly. But the house they had lived in before brung so many tragic memories that she, herself didn't want to remember.

"I see..." Kagome had responded. InuYasha nodded before looking up in the sky, Kagome repeated after him.

"Kagome...?" InuYasha had to ask now. How he felt. She turned to him, awating him to continue. "Why did you forgive me? How could you, after all the terrible things I've done? I don't deserve it any better."

Kagome laughed, ironically. She didn't know why. She had convinced herself that he didn't neither. And yet, here she was...sitting beside the man she _still_ loved.

"You can say that, I didn't forget anything that happened. They all were horrible parts of our relationship. But things had happened in the past. By staying and being hold behind, you find it hard to believe but you loose more than apart of yourself. You loose the will to go on. I understood this fact, and what I like to believe in is that the past is always forgiven. We all learn from our mistakes." Kagome's speech came to an end. She smiled to herself for declaring such an honorable term of grammar.

InuYasha didn't know why, but this woman sitting beside him, had the will power to make him go crazy for her. She had the beauty, and the brains. He also knew how to make his pleasurable senses kick in high gear. No woman would have the power to do so except for her. All he really wanted was to have her right here and now, whisper loving words to her. Telling her that he was sorry, over and over again. Kissing every part of her body, from head to toe. Hearing her call out his name. He hadn't notice but his erection was getting very uncomfortable. He was definitely aroused.

Kagome turned to him with a loving smile, and just giggled at his gawking face. She reached for him and brush some strands away from his face. He shivered at her touch. It was miraculously spontaneous. He almosted leaned into her touch if she didn't pull back. She would of laid her hand on his cheek if it weren't for their son. He had called out the name.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come come! Slide with me!" Daisuke shouted out, cheerfully. Kagome smiled as did InuYasha. They both walked forward towards their son who was cheering for them to hurry. For the first time in a while...InuYasha felt like they were a _real_ happy family.

He grabbed onto Kagome's delicate hands and held it tight. Kagome felt like her heart was going to soar. Even though he had caused his pain, he was repaying his debt and finally came to realize what was his first priorities. Though thinking about the past had hurt her very much, she still didn't hesitate to gently squeeze his hands in return. InuYasha turn to look at Kagome and smiled.

They sat quietly in the car as InuYasha drove home. Daisuke sleeping in the back. Kagome in the passenger seat beside InuYasha. His hand was resting by hers, and all of a sudden he felt Kagome's hand brush up against his. He turned to look at her with a startled expression. Kagome frowned, had he reject her movement? InuYasha noticed.

"Kagome...it's not that I'm rejecting you. It's just...you and Miroku. It wouldn't be right if you are dating him and are having an affair with me. It would turn all wrong. Just like what happened between us..." InuYasha spoke sincerely. Kagome's eyes widen then soften.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all, she felt like InuYasha grew, knew what was right and wrong. Even if he wanted to hold her hand, she knew that he didn't want her to think Miroku would say something. Talking about Miroku, _dating_?! Thinking about it, Kagome wanted to laugh. But, she pulled her hand away and nodded.

InuYasha felt Kagome retract her hands. His heart hurted for a bit but he ignored it. Being the _new_ gentleman he is, he should consider the fact that Kagome was now Miroku's and he couldn't do nothing about it. It hurt him to say this but..._his _Kagome...was now _Miroku's_.

As they made their way inside the house, InuYasha put Daisuke into his little bed, in _Kagome_ and Miroku's home. He looked around, scimming through out the room. Thinking about if it was him she was with. They would have a room for Daisuke and a room for both InuYasha and Kagome. Somehow InuYasha didn't quite know why but Kagome and Miroku didn't share a room. That was quite...odd for a couple, wasn't it?

InuYasha walked across the room to find Kagome sitting on the bed, looking ready to go to sleep. She turned to him and smiled brightly, his knees quivered abit. But he made an attempt to smile back at the young woman that was sitting.

"Well, it's getting late. I might as well head back. I'll see you around next week or so." InuYasha said before turning away, waving.

"Wait." Kagome's soft voice was heard.

InuYasha instantly stopped before he felt Kagome pull InuYasha in and closed the door behind him. Pushing him against it, and placing her lips on his passionately. He almosted returned it for a split second before realizing what he was doing.

"Kagome..." InuYasha said befor gasping for air. But how he long for the touch of her beautiful, soft lips. "Don't...Miroku.." He breathe heavily. Kagome made her way up to his earlobe and nibbed it. Allowing him to accidentally brush his hands against her erected breast.

"Miroku's my _cousin_." Kagome whispered. InuYasha's eyes widen at the thought.

"B-but...some woman told me you were, dating the mayor's son?" InuYasha asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Rumors go around when you live with a guy."Kagome whispered seductively.

'_Of course! How could I have been such an idiot!? No love interaction, seperate rooms, and "uncle Miroku"!!? Oh gods, it all make sense now!!_ ' InuYasha thought as his eyes widen. He looked down at the aroused, yet giggling woman. He roughly pushed her on the bed, grinding his his with hers.

"Woman, you decieve me." InuYasha said before biting her collarbone softly. Kagome moan and turned her neck so he get better access.

"I didn't decieve you...you just mis...understood."Kagome said breathely. InuYasha smirked against her skin.

It has been the longest time since either of them had made love to one another, or someone else. They both needed this. InuYasha kneaded both of her breast with his hands and his lips hovered over hers roughly. He was passionate, loving, yet hungry at the same time. How he dreamed, long, waited for this day, this night...when he can show her how much he loves her.

InuYasha started unclipping her bra, his pitch black hair hovering his shoulders as he leaned up and ripped it off, which seemed to held onto her well. He then took no hesitation before dipping down and licking, biting, kissing her right breast. His right hand was pinching her erected nipples, and his left hand was down in her opening. Middle finger rubbing it fast, wanting a moan from the woman he loved.

"Mmmm...Inu..ya...sha.." She moaned his name with such pleasure, he became more and more erected.

He bite, and sucked his way to her right ear, for sure leaving _big_ hickies there for only _her_ to see. Kagome placed both hands on his head and pushed his head back to her breast as she arched it, wanting him to give her the love she had missed so much over the past two years.

InuYasha obliged to her action and licked his way to the valley of the breast and then licked his way up her lick, tasting her beautiful sweat, that was yet bittery and tasty at the same time. He gripped onto both of her breast, rougly and went up to kiss her once again. Missing the touch of her lips. She pushed his head onto her lips, bruising it even more than it possibly is. He licked his way into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance.

Finally they parted and panted, wanting air. Kagome noticed InuYasha still had his clothes on, so she roughly took it off and past his shoulders, throwing it off, towards her shirt. She layed there, staring at his chest, once more. While he stood there, taking a moment to see her breast moving up and down from her pants. It made him even more hornier. He finally pulled her up, so her face was mear inches away from his.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this..." InuYasha replied hungrily. Kagome smirked and grabbed his head, kissing him roughly. She pulled back.

"Trust me, you haven't waited as long as I have." Kagome whispered huskidly.

InuYasha dropped her down on the bed fiercely, taking off her skirt she was wearing. Kagome pulled roughly on his shorts. There that were, both in their undergarments. Miraculously wanting eachother. Kagome didn't care anymore. InuYasha would lead and she would follow him. He pulled down her underwear and shoved two fingers up into her core. Pumping, while Kagome thrust against it. Her breathe reaching to gasps. Her orgasm hit and she screamed InuYasha's name pleasurably.

His finger's were covered with Kagome. He licked it clean and smirked as she panted. He then placed both hands on her legs, spreading them open. Opening as wide as he could. Then his tongue thrusted into her, oh he would never ever be tired of her screams, the feeling of tasting her with his tongue. He kept thrusting faster, she shoved his head into her, hoping he would go in deeper.

"Oh gods...Inu..yasha...You don't know...what you do to...me..." Kagome said in between pants. He purred against her, and she felt the vibration. She spilled more onto his tongue and gulped it like it was beer.

"Correction. You don't know what you do to me." InuYasha declared and pulled down his boxers. "Kagome...it's been too long."

Kagome nodded exhaustedly waiting for him to plunge inside her, instead his penis was circling around her. She cringed and begged. Oh how she wanted him so much. InuYasha smirked, he got what he wanted. He turned Kagome over so she was on her knees and hands. He plunged inside her hard, she moaned out his name as he thrusted inside her with haste. Her arms started quivering and then it fell. InuYasha felt her coming. She was enclosing between him. He screamed pleasurably before releasing his seed into her. Both fell beside eachother.

InuYasha gripped her arms and turned her to look at him. He kneaded her breast as she moaned out his name. He wasn't through but he'll let her rest for at least...ten minutes. No five. After she decieved him, he didn't think she should even rest at all. She shall pay, he grinned evily at the thought. But his love was exhausted...for now. Kagome giggled at his expression.

"You know, it wasn't my fault that you misunderstood." As if she read his mind, he stared at her. Then glared playfully.

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you were all over him when you introduced him to me." InuYasha defended. Kagome laughed.

"Oh, well what can I say? He's my cousin, I need to show him cousinly love too you know?" Kagome responded. InuYasha growled and then pounced on her.

"You rest enough!" InuYasha shouted, beginning where they started. Kagome laughed but moaned when he kissed her roughly. He pulled back.

"Kagome...I love you." InuYasha declared embarrased that he said it first. Kagome's tears brimmed and she gasped. Not knowing what to say...all these years, he finally said it to her. Even though they were married, he never liked to admit it with words...but with action. He told her one night that he only looses his virginity to the one he truely _cared_ about. And she was his first...

"Oh InuYasha...I don't know what to say..." Kagome held in her tears. InuYasha glared playfully at her.

"You could say you love me back?" InuYasha awaited for her response.

"I..._don't_...I mean! I do!" Kagome giggled and InuYasha kissed her roughly.

"What was that?" Hoping she would answer soon.

"Of course, InuYasha...After all these years, I still love you very much..." Kagome said sofly, for him to hear. That made InuYasha satisfied.

"Well, so why did you decided to live with Miroku?" InuYasha asked curious. Kagome smiled.

"He was the only one who knew about my situation and gladly accepted me. Do you want to know why Miroku is never home?" Kagome asked smiling. InuYasha shrugged."Because, he's doing this with his girlfriend..." And the next thing Kagome pulled onto his penis painfully and twirled her finger around it. InuYasha yelped in pain and he looke at Kagome with revenge.

"Wench! You are going to pay!!" InuYasha shouted before starting where they were at. Kagome laughed loudly and was happy things were settling.

12345678901234567890

Over at the room across was a smiling boy who was soundly asleep, dreaming about his perfect family...that nothing could go wrong. Though he hadn't seen his father for two years, he understood his dad was away. Finally...his mother would be happy again.

...He sighed contently.

...smiling like a baby holding candy...

1234567890

So? What do you think? Not good enough?? Perfect ending? Tell me please.


End file.
